remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Halcyon Company
The Halcyon Company is a privately financed, media development company headed by Derek Anderson and Victor Kubicek respectively. They are perhaps known for recently acquiring the development rights to the Terminator franchise. History The company was co-founded by Derek Anderson and Victor Kubicek. In May 2007, Halcyon acquired all of the rights in relationship to the Terminator franchise. These rights include the right to produce any future Terminator films, as well as all future merchandising and licensing rights, certain future revenues derived from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, as well as certain rights in the television project Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and the sole right to produce all future Terminator projects in any new or existing media. Warner Bros. acquired the North American distribution rights, allowing them to distribute the upcoming Terminator film, Terminator Salvation. The film began production in early 2008. In November 2007, the company reported that it was creating its own video games subsidiary, Halcyon Games and will be making a video game adaptation of the upcoming film. First Look Rights to Philip K. Dick Works In October 2007, Halcyon acquired the first-look rights to the works of writer Philip K. Dick. This includes access to more than 45 novels and 120 short stories, selected of which will be developed in co-operation with Electric Shepherd Productions, which is owned by Dick's daughters. Screen adaptions of Dick's work include films of Total Recall, Blade Runner, and Minority Report. Potential new adaptions from Dick's work include Ubik, The Man in the High Castle, The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch, and The Transmigration of Timothy Archer. Filmography *The Wizard (December 15, 1989) (with Universal Pictures, Carolco Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, C2 Pictures, Nintendo Films, Morgan Creek Productions, Funimation Productions, Mandate Pictures, Good Universe, 1492 Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and Nickelodeon Movies re-released the film in December 21, 1990, August 16, 1996, December 5, 2008, December 19, 2014 and December 15, 2017) *The Remains of the Day (November 5, 1993) (with New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Castle Rock Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in November 8, 2013) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (March 29, 1996) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, Cinepix Film Properties, Another World Entertainment and EuropaCorp re-released the film in May 6, 2016) *The King and I (March 19, 1999) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions, Nest Entertainment and Rankin/Bass Productions re-released the film in May 17, 2019) *Arthur and the Invisibles (January 12, 2007) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, The Weinstein Company, Mosaic Media Group, Shangri-La Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies and EuropaCorp re-released the film in December 7, 2016) *Be Kind Rewind (February 22, 2008) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Paramount Pictures, EuropaCorp, Annapurna Pictures, Frequency Films, Partizan Films, Orion Pictures, Turner Pictures, New World Pictures, Legendary Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment and Pascal Pictures re-released the film in January 11, 2019) *My-HiME (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Lionsgate) *Terminator Salvation (May 21, 2009) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures, C2 Pictures and Intermedia Films) *Skip-Beat! (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) *Dokuro-chan (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures) *The Last Uniform (2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) *The Wallflower (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures) *Sugar Princess (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2010) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Carolco Pictures, and Malpaso Productions) *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (2011-2012) (with Disney ABC Domestic Television, Carolco Pictures, and WGBH Boston) *Kirakira Rock Show (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Cannon Films) *Miami Guns (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and Spyglass Entertainment) *Shugokyara! (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Carolco Pictures) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2011) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Carolco Pictures and Malpaso Productions) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and Sega) *Fresh Pretty Cure (2012) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Carolco Pictures, and Summit Entertainment) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (2012) (with Filmax) (distributed by Toei Productions, Inc. in Japan, Dimension Films in the United States, and Dreamworks SKG worldwide) *The Conjuring (July 19, 2013) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Great Oaks Entertainment, C2 Pictures, Morgan Creek Entertainment Group, The Safran Company and Evergreen Media Group) *RoboCop (February 12, 2014) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate, Orion Pictures and Mosaic Media Group) *Saturday Night Slam Masters (2015) (with Senator Entertainment, Capcom, and BFC Berliner Film Companie) (Distributed By Helkon SK and TriStar Pictures) *Zoolander 2 (February 12, 2016) (with Paramount Pictures, Nelson Entertainment, Red Hour Productions and VH1 Films) *Gekijonban no Pulseman (2017) (with Sega, Bauer Martinez Entertainment, Kopelson Entertainment, and Bold Films) (Distributed by Focus Features and First Look Studios in the United States and distributed by E1 Entertainment in all the other countries) *Robocop VS Terminator (2017) (with Orion Pictures and Intermedia Films) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures domestically and Sony Pictures worldwide) *Captain Scarlet (2017) (with Overture Films and Groundswell Productions) *Future (2018) (with El Camino Films and Overture Films) *Avengers: Infinity War (April 27, 2018) (with Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, C2 Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Lightstorm Entertainment and Marvel Studios) *Carnival Row (August 30, 2019 - present) (with Amazon Studios and Legendary Television) *Sonic the Hedgehog (February 14, 2020) (with Paramount Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Original Film, Sega and Hedgehog Films Inc.) Halcyon Company, The Halcyon Company, The Halcyon Company, The